


A Pragmatic Man [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Pragmatic Man" by brilligspoons.</p><p>"Commentfic - in which Professor Lyall was obviously in desperate need of a hug. (Slight spoilers for Heartless.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pragmatic Man [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Pragmatic Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253413) by [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons). 



Length: 2:54  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20pragmatic%20man.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pragmatic-man).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "curtainfic" square for trope_bingo.
> 
> Thanks to brilligspoons for having blanket permission!


End file.
